Bara's Story
by lovelylisha
Summary: This is the story of one girl who goes threw life like a roller coaster ride. Left by her mom to the Hyuuga family as a blind girl and then one day being able to see. What will happend to this girl? And when she's older will she be able to find her real family? Rated T for future language. Sorry if the summary is bad! I Don't Own Naruto or Any of the Characters! Only my own!
1. Hyuuga

Ok so this is my first ever Fanfiction. So I hope you like it! Its about a 16-17 year old girl who's a jinchuuriki. The first about 9 couple chapter are about her life from day one to shippuden time. Man I suck at this introdution thing. So like I said I hope you like it!

* * *

It all started a half year after the nine tail fox came. There was a little baby girl in a basket at the front of the Hyuuga's home. She was blind and there was nothing with her but a note and a locket around her neck that had a rose on it and a picture on the inside of a women, man and a little boy. The note said:

_Dear Hyuuga family,_

_I'm sorry for dropping off my little girl here but I didn't know who else to go to. I am from the Hyuuga family too, a distant cousin of the clan leader. So I hope you will take her in and raise her for me because I am afraid that people are coming to kill me. Her name is Bara and from what I can tell she is blind. Please tell her as she grows that I love her with all my heart._

_Thank you._

With that they took her in but didn't treat her the same as their daughters. Lets just say you could tell that they thought little of her. As she grow up she learned how to use byakugan and she was the happiest little girl in the world. At least until her 3rd birthday, that was the day when everything changed.

This little girl is me, I just thought I'd start off at the beginning and work my way up to whats happening now. I had hair that was down to the tips of my ears and in a bright blonde shade. My parents there made me keep it that long no matter what. On my 3rd birthday, it was just like any other day, I was playing with Hinata and Neji in the back yard like normal. When all of a sudden it felt like something hit my head and I must have fainted because the next thing I knew has that I was hearing Hinata asking what they were suppose to do.

So I said "Guys I'm okay, really". And they backed off a little.

But when I opened my eyes instead of being greeted by blackness like normal I _SAW_ everything. I was so scared that I ran off. I don't remember were I ended up but the next thing I knew it there was someone really tall with white hair looking down at me.

He said "Hey brat! Watch were you're going!"

After that I just started crying. I think it was awkward for him. Well wouldn't it be for you if some little kid just randomly started crying in front of you?

"Hey kid there's no need for the water works. How about you tell me your name? Mine is Jiraiya the Gallant!"

"Bara." I said in an almost whisper. I don't have a last name, the Hyuuga's wouldn't let me have theirs.

* * *

Sorry that it was soooo short! Please Review and everything!


	2. With Jiraiya

_For who ever is still reading this thank you! I forgot to say on the other Chapter that I will be updating this regularly! (sorry if missed spelled!) Any ways here's chapter two!_

* * *

**Recaped**

He said "Hey brat! Watch were you're going!"

After that I just started crying. I think it was awkward for him. Well wouldn't it be for you if some little kid just randomly started crying in front of you?

"Hey kid there's no need for the water works. How about you tell me your name? Mine is Jiraiya the Gallant!"

"Bara." I said in an almost whisper. I don't have a last name, the Hyuuga's wouldn't let me have theirs.

* * *

"Okay, Bara. Now can you tell me what happened?"

So I did. After word I said "I can't go back. I'm too scared of what they'll think of me now. My parents already don't like me that much."

Jiraiya had this look on his face. I couldn't tell what type of face it was, but now that I think back to it that face could have meant a lot of things. I think I jumped a couple of feet when he said "Well Bara, today is your lucky day! I've been looking for a new apprentice! You can go traveling with me and I will train you!"

I was jumping up and down with excitement "Really?"

"Yes but first you have to pass my test."

"What type of test?"

"Well there are two woman over there. If you can go over there saying your looking for your dad and start freaking out. I will come over and thank the ladies for finding you and in that time I want you to some how convince them to go on a _date_ with me. And if they do then, and only then, you can come with me." He said with a big smile.

"What type of date?"

"I'll tell you when your older."

So I went to the girls and in the end I got more then what he asked for. They ended up staying the night. Now that I'm older I'm so glad that I was on the other end of the hotel or apartment or what ever he was staying at at the time. Anyways, that was the day I went with Jiraiya and the day I let my hair grow out. While I was with him I learned just how much of a pervert he is. But within a year he did teach me how do use the rasengan and I can summon all the toads. I just can't go into Sage mode. The toads wont teach me. But there was one thing we did learn.

It was a nice warm day and we were by a beach. Jiraiya decided to get me a swimsuit so I could go to the beach and find girls for him. That plan didn't work out that well for him. Any ways the swimsuit he bought me was a two peace and when I showed him that it did fit. (he's bad at picking shirts and pants sizes for me) I remember his eyes got this curious look in them.

"Bara, how long have you had that mark on your stomach?" There is a black flower shape on my stomach, I always thought it was normal.

"Ever since I can remember, why?" I could tell this was leading to something but I didn't know what.

"I think we found out why your name is Bara and were you get your high chakra."

After that we did some research and found out that I had the 18 tailed fox in me. The 18 tailed fox is said to be like a sister or something to the 9 tailed fox. We both agreed not to tell anyone, that it was for the best. This was also the last time I wore a two piece.

After two years of training and learning how the 18 tailed can help me we got a message form the leaf village. During the time we went all over the place I don't even know how many places we went. It was the day before my 5th birthday when Jiraiya told me we had to go back to the Leaf Village because the Hokage needed him so we were going to be there for my birthday.

When we got there Jiraiya said "I have to go for a little bit, how about you run around and have a little fun."

So that's what I did. I couldn't find the playground so I ended up just wondering around. I went down ally after ally and before I knew it I was lost. I was yelling for Jiraiya and my eyes were watering up. I remember thinking _were is he? Were is that perverted old man? Maybe he's looking at random girls again at the hot spring. But were is the hot spring? Did he forget me?_

I started to panic and running around. That's when I met Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and stuff!


	3. Uchiha

Hey, I thought it would help if I tell you how i got Bara's name. No I didn't get it from Garra's. I went to Google Translate and looked up English to Japanese. I put in Rose and one of the words it translated to was Bara. I liked it so thats the name I gave the main person. My friend pointed it out while I had him read it.

* * *

**Flash back **

So that's what I did. I couldn't find the playground so I ended up just wondering around. I went down ally after ally and before I knew it I was lost. I was yelling for Jiraiya and my eyes were watering up. I remember thinking _were is he? Were is that perverted old man? Maybe he's looking at random girls again at the hot spring. But were is the hot spring? Did he forget me?_

I started to panic and running around. That's when I met Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

He saw me crying on a bench and came over to me.

He said "Whats wrong kid? Ware's your parents?"

"I don't have any parents. And I cant find my sensei. He told me to go play but I don't even know were a playground is and I'm lost." I replied back.

"Well why don't we go looking for him?"

"Um, okay." I was a little iffy going with him but it was better then being lost. When I said that he took a hold of my little hand and started walking a random way.

After about ten minutes of looking he looked at me and asked "So what does your sense even look like?"

"He has big bushy white hair, looks kinda like a toad..." and while I was telling him what Jiraiya looked like, a image popped into my head. My eyes were still watery at the moment so I decided to squeeze my eyes shut to get ride of the tears.

All of a sudden I felt like I was in mid air. I opened my eyes and we fell on to a table. When I looked around I found out the we were in a meeting room. Jiraiya and a bunch of old guys were looking at me and Itachi like we just magically appeared out of no were. Well we did magically appeared out of no were but that's not the point right now.

After the old guys got over their shock Jiraiya asked "Bara, how did you get here?"

Before I could I even answer one of the old guys asked "Jiraiya do you know this young girl?"

"Yes, she's my apprentice." he said with a shocked face.

I was also shocked but I did manage to say "I don't know what happened but that was so cool!"

Then all the old guys and Jiraiya started to all talk at once. During this whole time Itachi didn't say a word but I guess he got tired of all the jabbering between the old guys when he said "WILL YOU SHUT UP! Look from what I see Bara was telling me what Jiraiya looked like and she squeezed her eyes shut. Then all of a sudden we were falling down and we hit this table."  
Saying that everyone was shocked by this would be an understatement and it was dang funny. After they got over what ever they were feeling they excused me, Itachi and Jiraiya from the room.

When we were out of the room I decided to try out my new power or what ever you want to call. So I kept "transporting", what I like to call it, from one end to the room to another. I did that about five time and I got tired. During that time Itachi and Jiraiya were having a very deep conversation. In the end they shocked hands and Jiraiya came up to me.

He said "Bara, I have to go on a mission that you can't go on. Itachi said until I come back you can stay with him. You guys are going to train and work on that new talent of yours. Okay?"

I looked at him in the eye and said "Okay, but when are you going to come back?"

"I don't know yet."

"Okay, just don't get killed and stay away from the hot springs. I don't want to hear about an old peeker."

"I promise on the first but no promise on the second." He said with his traditional smile and with that he was gone.

When I made sure he was gone I looked at my locket that I kept on me all the time. I've never taken it off. I still don't don't know who the people are in the picture but some part of me hope that its my real family.

(Okay, since I didn't tell you what the people in the picture looked like here is their descriptions: The woman in the picture has the eyes like the Hyuuga's eyes, her hair is a blonde color but not as bright as mine, she looked like she was in her mid 20's, with a gentle face and a small smile. The woman looked like she was pregnant and it also looks like she has this locket around her neck. Next to her is the man. He looks like he is in his late 20's and is taller then the woman, he has dark brown eyes and dark brown to black hair, his body is muscular and has broad shoulders, his face is a little hard but not as hard or mean looking as Sasuke's dad, there is a big smile on his face that lights up his eyes. Now the boy in front of them. He looks like he is around 2 years old, he is siting on the woman's lap, his hair is like the man's but his eyes are more of a chocolate color then dark brown. The little boy is also eating a banana and by the looks of it his full attention is on the banana only. He had a shirt on the said "little monkey".)

When Itachi saw me looking at the picture he asked me "Who are the people in the picture you got there?"

"I don't know" I replied "but I hope that its my real family. But don't tell Jiraiya that, he still thinks my family is in the Hyuuga's part of the village."

With that the topic was dropped. I spent 3 years with the Uchiha's and Jiraiya never showed up. But with in those 3 years we learned that I can use the Sharingan, don't asked me how I just can. Also during a freak accident I learn that I can like myself on fire with out burning my self or my clothes. This is how it happened...

It was a normal day of training with Itachi and Sasuke, a week or two before my 7th birthday. Its been a year sense we learned that I could use the Sharingan and I was watching Itachi use a fire justu. I basically bagged Itachi to teach me a fire justu! Any ways while he was lecturing me on how to do a fire justu I got bored so I started snapping my fingers and thinking about fire. You want to know what happened next? A little flame popped out of my index finger!

Itachi didn't see what happened, so while he was _still_ talking I decided to try something with the fire. I let the fire go out and I thought about fire again but this time I also concentrated on my right hand. I made my hand into a fist and then flattened it really fast. All of a sudden there was a big flame just sitting there on my hand! This time Itachi did notice and if Itachi could look shocked, well he did then.

"Bara! What did you do?" Itachi asked.

"W-w-w-we-ell, I got bored so I was snapping my fingers and thinking about fire and all of a sudden there was fire on then end of my finger. So I though if it worked on my finger why not my hand so I kinda did the same thing but for my hand" I said a little scared at first.

"I guess I don't have to teach you a fire justu then."

So with that we started to learn how to use my new fire talent as self defense, a weapon, or any thing I would need it for. Like lighting a fire and such.

The next big event the happened would be the attack on the Uchiha's.

It happened a couple of days before my 8th birthday. (You all know what happened but this is from my point of view soooooooooo...) Anyways I was on my way home from school. I was suppose to walk with Sasuke but he ended leaving before me for some reason. So I was walking down an ally way when Itachi showed up in this weird out fit that was all black.

"Itachi, why are you dressed like that?" I asked

"Leave Bara and don't look back. Go find Jiraiya or something. " was all he said to me and then the vanished.

Of course I didn't listen to him so I ran back to the Uchiha house. What did I find you might ask. Well I found dead bodies. All over the place. But I still didn't know were Sasuke was. _Was he dead? _Kept going through my head.

Before I could find out Itachi appeared in front of me. He had this scary look on his face and before he could say any thing to me I turned around and ran. Ran like hell was chasing me.

I decided to look for Jiraiya like Itachi first told me too. But I couldn't find him any were. So some how I ended up in the woods. (don't ask me how I ended up there, I still don't know.) I tried to transport to him but I was to scared to imagine what he looked like. So I just kept running, afraid of what Itachi might have done and what he might do to me.

At some point I started crying while I was running so I ended up tripping on my own feet and landed face first in to a pile of sticks. And that's how HE found me.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please Review and add to your favorite!


	4. Sound

Hey sorry i haven't put anything up for a little bit. I've been helping my parents writing a story that we are hoping will be published! Any ways here's the story!

* * *

**Flash Back!**

At some point I started crying while I was running so I ended up tripping on my own feet and landed face first in to a pile of sticks. And that's how HE found me.

* * *

From what I mean by HE I mean Orochimaru. He had on this black cloak with red clouds on.

Okay, before I go on any farther I'm going to say this. I hate this part, I hated being with Orochimaru so I'm not going to go in great detailed about it. I will tell you what he did to me, about were he hid me and any thing I find important. Also I want to say about half of the time I has with this person I was knocked out because of some of the experiments he did on me. I was also locked up in a cell type thing when he wasn't doing the experiments and the reason I did not try to escape until later is because I was scared.

Okay, so back to the story.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" Orochimaru asked me.

"No reason." I didn't want to give him the real reason.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know you."

"Well my name is Orochimaru. What's yours?"

"Bara."

"Well like I said why don't you come with me? It's better then being lost and cold."

So I went with him and with that said it was also the first day of hell for me. He took me to a place that was underground. I don't remember all the details of it but the next thing I knew was that he brought me to a room that was empty except for a bed and the door could be locked for the outside. After he showed me the room I remember having a sharp pain on my shoulder and then passing out.

This happened every year. The reason he told me that it was to see if a person could handle more then one course mark. But apparently I was the only one that could. The last time it happened was a couple days after my 13th birthday (yes that would mean I have 7 course marks).

Orochimaru came back with Kabuto from a mission that happened in the leaf village. He came into the room all pissed about something (maybe it was about his arm or something), and decided that it was time to give me my 7th course mark.

~TIME SKIPPED~

After I woke up from blacking out I made up my mind that it was time to go. I couldn't handle it any more. (I know took me long enough) So I used my transporting skill to transport out of the room. I was running down the hall when I realized that I could transport again so I could get out of the place. So then I transported in to a forest. I still didn't know were I was but to me it was better then being in that place.

But I knew the next thing I had to do. I had to find people that I could trust. So when I heard twigs breaking behind me I decided that I could run and transport at the same time and that's just what I did. I don't know how many times I transported or how long I was running but the next thing I knew was that I ran into something.

I thought maybe its a tree or something. But when I looked up it was a person. And I was scared.

* * *

Sorry if this one's really short! I couldn't really think of anything for this one! Again I'm sorry! Please Review and everything else! :D


	5. Author's Note

Ok, so I'm having writers block on the next chapter so I tought that you could help me with the people I'm coming up with, that will show up in future chapters! and this will also give me a little time to work on the chapter. Ok, so I know what name's I want to give them I just need you're help with their out fits and such! So here are their name's and little personalities and hair color. I would also like some thing that goes with the tail beast they have. (one of them doesn't have a tailed beast)

* * *

Name: Kuzamie

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Tailed beast: 11 tailed wolf

Hair color: Brown

Village: Sand

Affinity: Fire and Lightning

Unique stuff: hiding so well that no one can find him

* * *

Name: Usagi (means Bunny)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Tailed: 12 tailed rabit

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Village: Rock

Affinity: Earth

Unique stuff: has ninja bunnys that can transform and trick people (scare/creep Bara and Mayu out)

* * *

Name: Tsukiko

Age: 18

Gender: female

Tailed: 15 tailed dragon

Hair Color: White

Village: Mist

Affinity: Water

Unique Stuff: pet water-dragon; can breath under water and dive down to extrem

* * *

Name: Kouki

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Tailed: 16 tailed Turtle-buffalo

Hair Color: Neon purple with blue tips

Village: Smoke

Affinity: Lightning

Unique Stuff: has a black panther that he can ride. Rogue ninja. GF is Miku.

* * *

Name: Miku

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Blue with neon purple tips

Village: Smoke

Unique Stuff: BF is Kouki. Just a normal girl.

* * *

Name: Mayu

Age: 16

Gender: Femle

Tailed: 17 tailed badger-savannah deer

Hair Color: Blonde with pink

Village: None

Affinity: Water

Unique Stuff: a little hyper, wonders by self, don't know who parents are, and has a random baby panda (that has ninja skills)

* * *

Name: Karasu

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Tailed: 21 tailed phoenix

Hair Color: Black

Village: wont tell

Affinity: Fire

Unique Stuff: blend into shadows and control darkness, has two swords. Sad and depressing background.

* * *

Okay, so I know I skipped two, 13 and 14 tailed, but thats because I already have something planed for one of them and the other my friend wants to come up with. Please help me! I'm drawing a blank on what to have as their clothes and features! Maybe hair style! Thank You! And if you can think of any thing please put it in the Review spot! THANKS, AGAIN!


	6. Author's Note 2 PLEASE READ!

I'm sad... no one is reviewing or any thing. It makes me feel like no one cares that I haven't updated in a while. I'm still having writers block so I don't know when I will be able to update. But I do know that this next chapter is long! So please review and I might be able to update sooner!


	7. Author

I've decieded to rewrite this and I might just start off when Bara is 16 and is romming. IDK yet on what I'm going to do. But I'm going to have my older brother help me with this and I might put this under a different name! I'll tell you later what that name will be. And thanks for reading.


	8. Author's Note 4

I've put up the sequel to this! Its called Bara's Grand Adventure. Although I'm writing the sequel I'll still update this one as much as possible.


End file.
